


Spark

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but with a lot of build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anakin wants Obi-Wan to fight recklessly, but when Obi-Wan puts a lightsaber to his throat, Anakin regrets it. Or does he?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164
Collections: Anonymous





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Just go and read it, I'm not apologizing. Am ashamed enough to post it anonymously, make of that what you want.

Practice with Anakin should be so normal it got boring, but it wasn’t. He cursed himself for it, often. As a Jedi, he should be calm, one with the Force, fight like a protector. And he did, so very often he did. His defenses were so perfect not even Anakin could defeat them, but sometimes he didn’t want to be calm, didn’t want to be one of the Force. Sometimes he wanted to fight like that day he defeated Maul: reckless and ruthless. Sith-like. Force, how he feared himself in moments like those, but sometimes he looked into Anakin’s eyes and felt like he might understand.

“Are you ready to go again, master?”

Anakin had already been defeated two times before and he was panting, sweating, his hands clasped around the saber. But he was smiling. He was beaming in the Force, even more than he did usually.

“You’re reckless, Anakin,” he scolded. “Close your defenses.”

“I know.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, but it never came. He just _knew_ and he did it anyway. He was never going to listen, was he?

“You should try it some time.”

“What?”

“Be reckless, master.” Anakin grinned, twirling his lightsaber. “It’s much more fun than that boring style you have.”

“It’s reliable,” Obi-Wan replied. “Have I not beaten you twice?”

“Yes. But did you have fun?”

“This isn’t _meant_ to be fun.”

Anakin chuckled and shook his head. “You’re boring, master. Have you always been so boring?”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you beat Maul with that reliable style of yours?”

Obi-Wan was stunned silent for a second.

“Well?”

“No. How did you know?”

“You’re a legend, master. You think I haven’t heard about the way you fought?”

“I was young back then.”

“Older than I am.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “And I hope you too gain some wisdom.”

“Don’t count on it.”

“I was afraid you’d say that.”

When he readied his saber again, feeling the buzz of the weapon in his hand, he couldn’t help but think about what Anakin said. But it was so dangerous to be reckless. It wasn’t just his life on the line, but his alignment with the light. Anakin was already dancing with the dark. It worried him.

Anakin was the first to attack, as he always was. Obi-Wan staved it off easily and the sabers clashed with sparkling power. He took a deep breath and tried to shake off Anakin’s words, but he could not. Anakin attacked again, this time with more physical force. He _was_ reckless, even worse than usual. If he wouldn’t focus on defense so much, he’d have beaten him already. He was doing it on purpose.

“Try harder, Anakin.”

“I’m trying very hard.”

His words were a taunt, and Obi-Wan knew it. He wanted to see it, wanted to see Obi-Wan lose his calm. Anakin wanted him to be reckless and dangerous. Like him. The Force seemed to pull on him too, to try and beat him with violence, to push a lightsaber under his chin and made him _feel_ the error of his ways. That thought shook him to his core and energized him like nothing ever did before.

“You’re sure you want to do this, Anakin?”

The taunting smile disappeared, and he was left speechless for a second, before nodding slowly. Obi-Wan pulled the Force towards him and attacked, movement far faster and unpredictable than usual. It took a few moments before Anakin got into it, but when he did, he was a formidable opponent. Fighting Anakin, _truly_ fighting Anakin, was intoxicating. The feeling of the saber close to his face, the sparkle of power every time they clashed. Anakin panted and pulled himself up again, fueled by the power of the Force, and so too it went for Obi-Wan. He didn’t know how long it lasted, every attack an eternity and the blink of an eye. Sometimes he thought Anakin could have killed him if he hadn’t stopped him, and Obi-Wan could have done the same. But he had the upper hand, not because Anakin wanted him to have it, but because he did. He pushed Anakin further back and back, focusing only on the feeling of the Force flowing through his veins, dark or light, and the will to beat him. It grew stronger and stronger, until his lightsaber nearly hit him, Anakin jumped away, and almost lost his balance. That was it.

Obi-Wan shoved him against the wall with all of his strength and pushed his saber against Anakin’s throat. He watched Anakin’s eyes widen in fear, his mouth open just slightly. He never felt so raw, so real. He panted, leaning on Anakin as he just watched. The few seconds that they stood like that were silent, aside from a single whimper from Anakin’s side.

“You wanted this,” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice much lower than it was usually. “You asked for this. Have you learned your lesson?”

Anakin nodded very, very carefully and Obi-Wan moved the saber away slowly, keeping Anakin pinned to the wall.

“What have you got to say?”

“Fuck me.”

Obi-Wan nearly dropped his saber to the ground.

“ _What_?”

“Fuck me, master,” Anakin said, panting. “I never wanted you more.”

He should berate him, should yell or run away, meditate for five whole days, but he didn’t do any of those things. He just pulled Anakin in and clashed his lips against his, desperately. Anakin followed quickly, pulling on his tunic as he gasped for air.

“We can’t do this here,” Obi-Wan said, not meaning a single word of it.

“We’re alone, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, but…”

His rational mind had so many objections, but there was so little of it left. Instead he just pulled Anakin back into a kiss by his hair, continuously pulling to leave him helpless. Anakin’s hand found its way into his pants and Obi-Wan gasped when he took him in his hand. He should say no, but he couldn’t.

“Anakin,” he whispered. “Fuck.”

“Can I?”

Obi-Wan had nodded before Anakin even finished, and then Anakin pushed him away slightly, only to sink to his knees and take him into his mouth. Obi-Wan buried his hands into his hair and pushed him down, and Anakin just took it so beautifully. He should stop, but he couldn’t. Anakin moved his right arm into his own pants, breathing heavily as he kept sucking, hard and fast. It was so, so dangerous, but he couldn’t stop.

“Anakin, I’m going to cum.”

He didn’t stop, even if Obi-Wan would have let him. He just dug his fingernails into his scalp as he came, feeling release more overwhelming than he ever felt before. He shuddered and gasped and then pulled Anakin away, panting as he looked down on him finishing himself off on his knees. He tried to catch his breath and petted Anakin’s hair as he came, spilling over himself and the ground. Only then did he look up, wordlessly.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said.

He smiled up at him weakly. “Did I learn my lesson?”

“I – I don’t think so.”

“Teach it to me again then.”

“Tomorrow,” he promised foolishly, as he kneeled down next to him. “Maybe.”

“Really?” Anakin leaned into him and hummed happily. “I want you to.”

“Maybe.”

“That’s good enough.”


End file.
